Teachers, Parents, and Wizards
by Bramblerose4
Summary: What if the Marauders and Lily Potter were Hogwarts teachers? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't make a profit besides that of reviews. They belong to JK Rowling and she is über cool for letting me dip into my imagination and play with her characters and world.

**Summary: **What if the Marauders and Lily Potter were Hogwarts teachers? Read on to find out.

**Timeline: **None, this is an complete Alternate Universe fiction. There is no curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, and Voldemort is at large and after the Potters and the Order.

**Author's Notes: **While I don't hate the teachers currently working at Hogwarts, this idea won't let me be; the more I think about it the more fun it sounds. Also JK Rowling has stated that Godric's Hollow is a village, but here I am transferring that name to that of the Potter Residence. I am sure that there will be other abuses for the Potter purists to point out, but for the rest of you I have only one word: eNJOY!

_**Teachers, Parents, and Wizards.**_

**Chapter One. The End of Summer.**

**  
**Harry Potter was laying on his side in the old tree house flipping idly though a History of Magic textbook. His father, godfather, and he had built the tree house together when Harry was nine. It rested in a willow tree that stood at the edge of the Godric's Hollow plot near a small steady moving stream. It was painted to match the tree bark and, unless you knew it was already there, it blended in like an oversized rectangular branch as it changed color throughout the seasons. It has a sun roof, but the low hanging branches kept the harsh sunlight out letting a softer green light filter through. It is a quiet place with the gentle chirping of birds that inhabited the tree and the relaxing babble of the stream made it Harry's favorite place at home. He favorite feature of the house was the tree branch Sirius had bewitched to bend from the rear entrance to the ground, making it easier to use then the ladder the spirals around the trunk, it was like a slide.

Harry closed his eyes, took off his glasses and ran a hand over his face and unkempt hair trying to will his stomach to quiet down with not much success. He hadn't eaten since breakfast and he was hungrily envisioning large piles of cauldron cakes and Mrs. Weasley's apple pies. Though his mother was no slouch when it came to baking sweets, it was hard not to wish for the Weasley matriarch's cooking. His stomach moaned and he moved so that he lay on his back and sighed.

The end of July was warm and dreamlike. The sky was blue and bedecked with white clouds that like look freshly scooped vanilla ice cream as they floated passed. Harry's stomach gave another moan at his thoughts of the frozen treat and hoped his mother would let him have seconds at dessert. He knew it was doubtful since his birthday was coming in two days; she would make him wait until his birthday before she allowed him to binge on sweets.

He couldn't believe that the Summer Holidays were going by so fast. He often mused to his best friend, Ronald Weasley, in Godric's Hollow it was hard to tell when he was in class with his teachers or at home with his parents, since his father, James, a tall, handsome wizard with untidy black hair and round glasses, taught Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His mother Lily, a pretty witch with long red hair and bright green eyes taught Charms. Though she hadn't taught since Harry was born. This be her first term back teaching

Harry had pretty much grew up within the walls of Hogwarts Castle. His mother had refused to stop teaching when she was seven months pregnant and had gone into labor-like pains in the middle of a third year Ravenclaw lesson. He still hears people whispering about it in the corridors between classes.

But even more discussed was the terrible event that happened to him when he was a one year old baby. An event that left him with a scar in the middle of his forehead in the shape of a lightening bolt. Harry had been told that he had been involved in a car crash and that was how he acquired the scar, but as he grew older he learned the truth.

Lord Voldemort, the most feared Dark wizard, had come to Godric's Hollow to kill Harry and his parents. Someone, who has yet to be identified, told He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named how to find his family. It wasn't until recently that he learned even more gruesome details.

James had magically sealed the door to Harry's nursery but it wasn't enough to stop the dark lord.

"Lily, take Harry and run!" he shouted hurriedly at his wife.

"No, I'm not leaving you," she said stubbornly.

Voldemort burst through the room. "Stand aside from the boy Potter and you may live, for the moment," he sneered.

When they refused, Voldemort pointed his wand at his father's heart.

James spread his arms out wide protectively to hide his wife and son a look of pure defiance in face. Lily protected her son as he cried loudly from the noise and being crushed at his mother's chest.

The couple stood back to back as Lord Voldemort hit James with the killing curse. But it had backfired, something had gone wrong. The green light ricocheted off James and a bright, white light enveloped them filling the room. There was a scream of pain and then nothing.

It was his mother who came to first, she heard Harry whining slightly, he was still in Lily's arms gnawing on her shirt in hunger. She noticed that Harry now had a red mark in the middle of his forehead. She looked around wildly for James and saw her husband laying prostate on the ground just behind her. Unconscious but alive.

There was no sign of Voldemort. But there was plenty evidence of his visit. The entire room looked as through it had been in the middle of a war zone. Every piece of furniture: Harry's crib, dresser, the changing desk, and the rocking maple chair were nothing but splinters. A strong burnt smell hung heavily in the room, though there was no smoke; and the walls were darkened by a black substance that looked like scorch marks.

She hadn't want to think about the state of the room; she was more concerned about what had happened. She knew that none of them should have survived. She heard his deadly cold voice spit out the curse. But there they were laying around broken wood relatively unharmed. It had taken the better half of a year to rebuild and place stronger wards around the house.

"Master Harry, it's almost time for dinner," a cheery voice called just below his elbow. It was Ruby the House elf.

"Yeah, all right," Harry answered getting to his feet. He slid down the branch and headed toward the house. Ruby followed at a respected pace at his heels. She is aptly named for she had large red eyes that went a light pink when she was happy and a dangerous scarlet when threatened or angered. Right now they were a dark pink as she walked behind Harry.

Being what the Wizarding World called pureblood, the Potters have a small family of house elves who worked and lived in Godric's Hollow. Ward was an old elf with tough leathery skin; is right eye was slightly blind from old age, but his left was clear and black. He had been passed down from Harry's grandfather to James. Ward's wife, Pearl had practically raised James since he was a babe and she had also played a large role in nursing Harry. Their daughter, Ruby had been born a few days after Harry, the house elf had become one of Harry's closest friends and confidant.

For his eleventh birthday, his parents had prepared the best celebration to date. Ron is coming over to spend the weekend at Godric's Hollow since his birthday landed on a Saturday.

It was a special year for him, because he would be receiving an official Hogwarts letter welcoming him as a first year student. Harry had been glad that the homework his parents assigned him over the summer would actually count for something at the start of the term. It was usually their attempt to ingrain the importance of studying in their only son at an early stage as well as to keep him busy.

Harry knew the school work had made him into a better student than he would have been other wise, but that didn't mean he couldn't groan about the work he did for nothing.

Ruby edged her way in front of Harry so she could open the door for her master.

"Thank you Ruby," Harry said kindly as he entered the house.

He passed Lily on the way to the kitchen, a salad bowl in her hands.

"Harry, you've been cooped up in the tree house again haven't you? Go wash up. Dinner will be ready shortly." She didn't wait for her son's response, instead she turned to face the house elf and handed her the bowl. "Ruby, give this to your mother she's expecting it."

Ruby headed off into the Lily faced her son still standing in the hallway. "Well, get to it then."

"Yes mother," With a loving shove from his mother Harry stalked off into the lavatory.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next up: Harry's birthday weekend! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: I understand now that the title of chapter one doesn't make any sense since this chapter begins two days later, which isn't the end of summer, but the end of July. The lack of a better title, I am going to leave it alone and continue to use lame titles. Also, I didn't do any research to see what day July 31, 1991 landed on. I made it a Friday in this story for artistic reasons. If you make mistakes, then make sure they are at least consistent, I say! eNJOY!

**Teachers, Parents, and Wizards.**

**Chapter Two: Weekend at Godric's**

Ron arrived with his father at Godric's Hollow by mid afternoon on Thursday. He ventured to the tree house and had to stare at the willow tree for a while before he could see it. Climbing the spiral stairs was a bit of a challenge as the wind moved, making them harder to see. If they weren't evenly spaced, he may not have found them, but he coped.

Harry was back in the tree house. He had dozed off after reading the same paragraph in his History of Magic text. When Ron stuck his ginger head inside, Harry lay on his stomach and his head faced away from Ron. He had taken his shirt off and was using it as a makeshift pillow.

A wicked grin spread over the taller boy's face as he watched his friend sleep. Ron took an object carefully out his pocket, reached back, and with one last look at the sleeping boy, threw it.

He laughed insanely as the water balloon fell right over Harry's back.

With a gasp, Harry jumped to his knees in surprise. His glasses had slipped off in the motion and through blurred vision, he managed to see a speck of red at the doorway.

Cursing his friend's name, for who else could it have been, he got up, grabbed a few water balloons to his chest, and slid down the branch on both feet. He followed the sound of laughter and fixed his gaze on Ron's hair as he chased after his blurry friend, his own water grenade at the ready in retaliation.

Ron and he had been best mates since they were three years old. Both their parents are involved in an organization to stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named headed by Headmaster Dumbledore. The Order of the Phoenix, it was called, though Harry and Ron didn't know exactly what went on in those meetings. They were usually ushered off to play with the other children while the meetings took place, it was there that they both became fast friends, and have been inseparable ever since.

"Ron!" Harry roared as he chucked a water grenade in the direction of the red head.

Ron turned around just asthe balloon landed two feet behind him. He barely blinked as he threw a red balloon. Harry barely dodged it.

"Ruby!" He called. There was a POP and the house elf appeared at her master's heel.

"Master Harry called?" She squeaked.

"Get my glasses and the rest of my balloons." Harry ordered as he ducked just as another balloon sailed over their heads. "They're in the tree house."

"Yes, sir." With an exiting POP! she was gone.

Harry threw another water balloon and hid behind his mother's rose bushes. He knew it was a mistake as soon as Ron threw his next balloon. It popped as it hit a thorn, drenching Harry easily.

Ron had taken refuge in the tool shed twelve yards away. Harry was able to throw three more balloons, each getting closer to their target when he heard the familiar POP! at his heel.

"Here's Master's eye-glasses and balloons." Ruby stated proudly holding up Harry's black frames and a handful of blue balloons.

Harry took them and with a rushed "Thanks," he pulled Ruby out of the way of a red balloon. With his improved eyesight, he took an empty balloon to his lips blew fast breathes into it and watched as it filled with water. Soon he held a perfect blue water bomb and peered over the bushes.

Ron was no longer attacking and Harry thought it would be the best time to move to a better position. He only had one more balloon left. He had to make it count.

Stepping out from behind the rose bushes, Harry aimed his balloon and for the briefest moment he saw Ron by the back door still blowing into his balloon, and threw it. But it never made contact. It hovered in the air. Instinctively, Harry looked over to the back door.

Lily Potter stood at the doorway. Her arm outstretched in the direction Harry had thrown his balloon, her wand held causally in her hand. A blue and red water balloon held in the mid-air.

"Hello boys," Lily said cooly. "I see you've found a way to entertain yourselves."

"Hey, mum." Harry said in a practiced voice. Ron came out of his hiding place behind the tool shed.

"Where's your shirt?"

"Left it in the tree house." He said walking toward the house

Harry shook his head at her as he approached her. Lily cried out in laughter as droplets of water landed on her.

"Harry, stop it." She shielded her face with her arms, the hovering charm on the balloons broke and crashed into each other.

"Arghhh!" Ron yelled, as the balloons exploded over his head. He was just as soaked as Harry now.

"Come on, I'll dry you off, then go inside and change." She said, pointing her wand to herself. Her wet clothes instantly dried and were fresh looking. The boys walked up to her laughing merrily as she placed a drying spell on both of them.

Harry's hair was thick and the spell wasn't able dry it completely as he walked into the kitchen Pearl handed him a towel to dry off.

"Balloons that fill with water when you blow into them, huh?" Lily said, examining a small Harry gave her. "Where did you get this?" She asked.

"From Sirius no doubt." James said from behind his wife. He read the label

"I think so too, it's just the sort of thing he'd do." Lily agreed mildly."It's also the sort of thing you'd do dear."

"You know you're right." James said smiling mischievously. "But Harry didn't get this from me."

"I gave them to him." Ron said pulling out his bag. "It was an early birthday gift from my brother, Fred and George."

"After you change, I want you two to go back outside and pick up the mess with the water balloons, okay?"

"Yes mum."

"Oh, and you'll do the dishes after dinner tonight." She added handling the bag back to her son.

The boys trotted upstairs to change and went back outside to start clearing up the shreds of balloon that littered the yard. Harry climbed the stairs to the tree house and retrieved his History book and shirt.

"Dinner time." Pearl's voice squeaked over the laughter and everyone headed into the dinning room.

Dinner was a quiet affair. The boys talked Quidditch and about which Hogwarts House they wanted to be sorted in. They both came from families who were Gryffindors they had grown up believing that they, too, would be sorted into Gryffindor House.

"As long as it's not Slytherin," Harry added. "I don't think I could stand living with Malfoy for ten seconds. Let along ten months."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ron nodded. "He's such a pain in the..."

"Ron," Lily said looking at him meaningfully.

"Sorry Mrs. Potter." He apologized, his ears turning red in embarrassment.

"When do you think we'll receive our Hogwarts letters Dad?" Harry asked suddenly. Ron gave him a grateful look for changing the subject.

"Hmm, most likely on Monday, Tuesday at the latest. That should give us plenty time to go get you fitted for your school robes, supplies and stuff." James replied, giving his wife a wink.

Harry wanted to ask what "and stuff" meant but refrained when his mother spoke.

"James, I thought we decided that we would get his robes tomorrow."

"Not for his birthday, Lils. We can still go, but I want Harry to have fun, not stand for hours while Madam Maklin measures him. It'll give him sore arms." James added lamely.

"He won't stand for hours."

"You know what I meant. He can get his robes later in the week."

"I guess, but you will get some of his school things?" Being school teachers they already know what texts and supplies students needed at the beginning of term.

"Yeah, I need to replenish a few supplies." James looked at the two boys. "So how about it, do you wanna to go Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Harry and Ron said excitedly in unison.

Lily smiled warmly. "It's settled then. I'll go get the peach cobbler." She stood and headed into the kitchen.

Both boys broke out into wide grins at the sound of dessert. "Don't forget you two are doing dishes afterwards." Harry' s mother called, which was followed immedaitely by groans from the dinner table.

Cleaning up didn't take long under the supervision of Pearl. she made sure the boys didn't act up too much and before long they were heading up stairs and off to bed. They played a few rounds of chess, Ron won all of the before they got into bed. Harry fell asleep quicklyhis dreams fullof the stores heknewhe would be visiting at Diagon Alley the next day.


End file.
